1. Field of Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate in general to mobile networks. More specifically, the embodiments of the invention relate to methods and systems for optimizing communications in a mobile IP network.
2. Description of the Background Art
A mobile node, while moving out of the coverage of a home network, registers itself with a foreign network. Various protocols are available for establishing communication between mobile nodes in the mobile IP network. Examples of these protocols include mobile IPv4 in IS-835. The IPv4 protocol defines various methods for establishing communication between the mobile node (registered with the foreign network), and the home network.
In conventional methods based on IPv4 protocol, a home agent is selected in the home network that would communicate with a foreign agent in the foreign network. The foreign agent is in connection with the mobile node. The selection of the home agent is performed on a Remote Authentication Dial-In User Service (RADIUS) server. The RADIUS server is used for authenticating users, and establishing connections.
However, the RADIUS server is unable to select a home agent that is topologically optimal. This results in the setting of a non-optimal communication link between a home agent and a foreign agent.